


Family Now

by AnonymousSqueaker



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Depression, For Gally, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Reveal, Sad, Short & Sweet, Thomas and Minho are worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSqueaker/pseuds/AnonymousSqueaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally is depressed(takes place after The Death Cure).  Thomas and Minho find out what's worng.</p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER TRILOGY, AND I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH ANYONE WHO TOOK PART IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Now

“I vote Thomas!” A man called out, bringing murmurs of opinion amongst the others.

“Excuse me?” Thomas said, clearly masked with confusion.

“Well no one else would want to be alone with that monster.” A woman scoffed, bringing some agreeing whispers amongst the others.

“Hey slinthead, shut the shuck up why don’t you?” Yelled Minho, with apparent anger.

“Well it is true! That child is nothing more than a monster in a boy’s body! You saw what he did to that Chuck kid! Ruthless I say! He’s a murderer! We should just banish him! Why have this meeting when others would agree that we should kill him!” The woman cried, adding a certain cockiness in her voice, which was very annoying already.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, now did I? If you or anyone has a problem with this get-together, then feel free to leave,” Minho stated, voice suddenly deep and extremely serious. “No one? Then let’s continue. Sir, why do you think Thomas should talk to him?”

“Well even though they don’t like each other, Gally has been more open about telling the reasons to him. Anyone else just wouldn’t do. They wouldn’t know or even if they did- be able to break him. But Thomas knows how,” The man stated confidently.

“Hm… That does make sense. It’s worth a shot. Alright Thomas, sit him down and talk with him in a private area, then report what you can back to me. Thank you everyone for coming here. You are dismissed.” Minho said, truly sounding like a leader.

Gally quickly slipped away from the door in which he had listened in on the meeting through. Just as he turned the corner, the door opened. Gally then ran to a place he knew Thomas would try first. He was very determined to see what was going to happen. Gally entered the forest and eventually slumped down against the tree, the one he spent countless hours at, just outside of the noises of where daily activity typically occurred. Soon enough Thomas came by.

“Hey Gally,” Thomas said, trying to hide his ever so visible anxiety. When Gally didn’t reply to him, he finally said, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Gally said, standing and turning towards him, though not looking at him, but the ground.

“Great. Um, follow me please,” Thomas stated nervously as he grabbed Gally’s wrist and started walking to his cabin.

“Sit,” Thomas said, motioning towards the bed, and turning around, closing and locking the door after Gally. Then he sat next to Gally, who looked extremely tense.

“Um… So… You should… get out more.” Thomas said, peering into Gally’s gaze. Gally refused to look at him, or anyone in that case. He had been avoiding everyone ever since they had been welcomed to Paradise. He just stood in the back of things, or dissapeared off. Everyone noticed that he never ate, had deep bags under his eyes, and was becoming thinner. Up until now, no one had done anything. That is until Thomas had a talk with everyone. They all decided that he should be the one to sit down with Gally and talk to him. Although it seems as if they despise each other, they figured that was the only one who Thomas could at least push Gally over the edge and get something out.

“What do you mean?” Gally replied coldly, still avoiding eye contact. Gally sort of knew what Thomas was talking about. He also knew about him being chosen to talk to him, the others being too revolted to be around him. Gally gathered his fists, clenching them in the fabric of his tan knee-length shorts.

“Gally… You never eat, by the looks of it- sleep isn’t a priority for you at the moment either,” Thomas replied, tilting his head to try to get Gally to look at him.

“When have I ever been a concern to you? Or anyone else for that matter? You’ve seen the way they treat me. Those who know me are cautious and always on-guard. Those who don’t give me condemning glares, whisper about me, and some have even come up to me, accusing me as if I don’t already accuse myself for everything,” Gally retorted as he felt hot prickly tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill out.

“Although it may not seem like it, I care about you- so does Minho, and the others,” Thomas noticed the watery eyes of the boy and watched his face carefully.

“Then why didn’t you?” Gally said, turning Thomas and looking him in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” Thomas said relieved that Gally was at least looking at him now.

“Why didn’t you object? I listened in on the meeting, and that woman called me a monster. I mean- I know I am, but she straight out admitted it! The others, they even agreed! Face it, I’m unloved, and unwanted. It was that way in the Glade too!” Gally said, half yelling and looking away now. That’s when the tears started spilling down his cheeks, and Gally hated it. He hated showing any vulnerability, so the only other emotion besides a straight face he would show was anger. He can’t even remember the last time he cried, and he felt guilty for enjoying the release of emotion.

“You know what? Forget it, I’m leaving,” Gally said as he got up and started heading towards the door. Thomas shot up after him, walking quickly to catch up.

“Galileo, look at me!” Thomas said, grabbing his wrist. He surprised himself and Gally by calling him by his first name. Gally turned back quickly and looked at him in a way that broke Thomas’s heart, not necessarily out of pity, but out of the massive amounts of pain Gally was subjected to. Gally reminded him of a vulnerable child, the way his face, full of despair, anger, and fear contorted. “Gally, you are not a monster! I don’t care what they say, they don’t know you like I do. You are loved! I love you, just as I love Minho and Brenda! We want you here, and we want you with us!” Thomas said, now crying alongside Gally. “Please Gally, tell me what’s wrong!”

Gally hesitated for a few seconds, looking into the pleading, sorrowful eyes, filled with tears. 

“You think it’s easy for me? I killed a little boy. An innocent, little boy who had never even asked for it. I know I was forced, but that doesn’t change a thing to me- I still physically did it. I even killed other kids who went through the Changing. Even though I didn’t give them a shove, or do it myself, I still took part in it. The worst part of that is me, thinking afterwards to myself about how I was glad it wasn’t me. Thomas, those kids were younger than me, and I said that to myself about them.” Gally then broke down sobbing. He had waited a long time to tell someone.

“A-and the Changing. You don’t just randomly get stung for being in the maze, the Grievers have intention on who to sting. It was hell. Your mind goes into a complete lockdown, and something takes over, creating a huge migraine. The only thing you can do is watch what happens. I never meant to kill- I swear! It wore off the second I thought I was dead, and I hurt like hell, physically and mentally… At… At WICKED, they… Did things I can’t-” Gally tried to finish, but broke down.

“What did they do?” Thomas said, putting his hand on Gally’s shoulder while still crying.

“They “experimented” on me. They injected me with many things, and left me in an isolated room to observe for days on end. They said it was to see if someone could be made “sane” or relax someone completely. Yet, they had me relive those regretful moments over and over, day by day. Now I have nightmares constantly, reminding me constantly about everything. So you tell me, am I wrong to have something wrong?” Gally said, peering into Thomas’s eyes.

“No… Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped- I still can,” Thomas said, letting go and pulling Gally into a hug. 

Gally sank into his embrace and sobbed like he had never had before. Suddenly, he didn’t care about what the others said about him, because he knew himself better than they ever could. Now, he had more than just friends, he had a family. Even if they didn’t always get along, they were still one. ‘Family,’ Gally thought. ‘Something I thought I’d never have.’ Smiling, Gally looked out of the window in Thomas’s room. The world seemed much bigger now.  
xx~Ω~xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot!


End file.
